


Blame the shirt (Kitt x Michael Knight)

by Albme94



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Awkward, Cringe, Fluff, Gay, Knight Rider 2008, Other, Sex with a Car, Sorry Not Sorry, cargay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: '' He jumped off and was to open the door, Kitt locked it. ‘’Kitt? Open the door! Kitt! ’’Michael didn’t understand, he took a chance and climbed into the window with his legs first, slowly closing the window until Michael was stuck at his hips, halfway inside.‘’Ow! Kitt open the window!’’ trying to move back outside ''





	Blame the shirt (Kitt x Michael Knight)

It was an early Sunday; the sky was still red yellow the wind was weak. Sarah had given Michael and Kitt the day off, knowing Michael Sarah was sure they would drive to a bar somewhere but not today. Today Michael drove to a secret place he knew of, ofc Kitt knew where it was since he got satellites. He parked into an open area of trees and grass, its midsummer so it’s still warm in the mornings; he went out in just his pants, no shoes, feeling the grass between his toes.

Kitt had turned off the con he wondered what on earth would make Michael drive out here instead of a bar. While he was thinking hard on it, he stopped as Michael took off his shirt; the shirt went off slowly over his abs then over his torso and head, shaking it as if his hair was wet, he took a sip of his beer and tossed his shirt on Kitt’s roof.

‘’Ahem…’’ Kitt suddenly said, Mike didn’t turn around he just continued to drink his beer. Kitt got tiny bit annoyed and drove slowly into Michael’s back ‘’Hey! Kitt, what are you doing?’’ he spilled some of his beer on himself looking at Kitt realizing he had tossed his shirt on him ‘’Oh, sorry’’ he climbed on his hood and stretched for his shirt.  
Kitt observed Michael’s abs and muscles feeling his body move into Kitt’s front glass, blushing unsure what he was feeling he didn’t know how to control this so he sprayed water on Michael’s torso.

‘’Whoa- Hey, Kitt… What was that for?’’ Sitting on the hood, wet, with a confused frown, unsure what to do next Kitt played a tune from one of Mike’s favorite’s bands. ‘’Oh no you don’t!’’  
He jumped off and was to open the door, Kitt locked it. ‘’Kitt? Open the door! Kitt! ’’

Michael didn’t understand he took a change and started to climb into the window with his legs first, slowly closing the window until Michael was stuck at his hips, halfway inside.  
‘’Ow! Kitt open the window!’’ trying to move back outside, his pants started to move off him, Kitt saw this unsure if he should open the window or wait but it was too late, he was already out and his pants was stuck in the window, standing there butt naked in the middle of nowhere was better than in a city at least but still standing outside naked because the car locked you out for unknown reason and stole your pants, wasn’t fun.

Kitt zoomed closer to Michael’s naked body, looking at each inch, watching as he used one hand to knock and the other to cover up his private part. Moving backwards Mike manage to slip and fall to the ground on a rock, gasping in surprise and pain Kitt opened the door ‘’Michael, are you okay?’’ not getting a response he drove closer to him ‘’Michael, crawl in.’’ Moving around in pain but managed to get up and sit in the seat.

He hit the driving rear ‘’you douche!’’ he said in a growl ‘’what the hell was that all about?’’ Kitt was quiet but tried to ignore the question, ‘’I’m scanning you for injuries, other than your tailbone and-‘’ he got cut off ‘’NO! Kitt, answer me, what the hell is going on?’’

 

He looked angry and sighed, ‘’pal, I’m sorry… it’s just it really hurt that rock’’ Michael said after awhile. ‘’No, it is I who should be sorry Michael, I think there is something wrong with me.  
’’ Kitt’s voice was low like he was ashamed, ‘’tell me then, what’s wrong?’’ trying not to imagine the worst he put his hand, that was covering his dick, on the handbrake. ‘’Michael, can you…. Take away your hand from my handbrake? It feels… weird’’ His eyes lit up ‘’oh… sorry’’

 

pulling in his pants from the window and crawling into the backseat to get better space to take on his pants again, his ass was faced against the front window. Kitt drove a cm bit fast forward and stopped, making Michael fall ass down. ‘’Oh, ouch… Kitt? What was that about? That really hurt my-‘’ looking between his legs there was the handbrake and his dick on top of each other. ‘’- my ass’’  
‘’Michael I have to show you something, will you please face this way?’’ he placed himself in the front seat, still naked, ‘’Yes?’’ Mike said in a unsure voice, ‘’This is what I have recorded the last hour we’ve been here, maybe you can explain it.’’

It was the videos of Kitt zooming in on Michael’s abs, dick, ass, torso… and what happened when Kitt spilled water on him, when the video was done Mike said ‘’ oh I understand’’ placing his hand on the rear, ‘’and it’s okay’’ smirking it off like it was nothing big, so what if his car got a tiny crush on him? What can go wrong?

 

3 days later back home, Michael sat on Kitt’s hood; stroking the hood slowly, Kitt got a bit aroused by it trying to not say anything as they watched a movie he wanted to see. ‘’Hey, what movie are you two watching?’’ Sarah entered the room, Michael stoked slowly in case Sarah would see it. ‘’It’s called Supernatural, as I recall and it’s a TV Series about two brothers that-‘’ he got cut off as Sarah jumped, unexpectedly, on his hood. Not liking this he pushed the gas a bit, making Michael understand, and he did but she didn’t she placed her hand at his groin and moved for a kiss.

Michael moved away from her ‘’I can’t do this Sarah, we can’t complicate this. And I- Kitt, can you pause the episode? – I love you Sarah but more as a friend.’’ She removed her hand and walked away, teary in her eyes. He jumped off the hood and sat in the front seat.

‘’ahh... Don’t be so jealous Kitt, I would never hurt your feelings.’’ He smirked, playing the episode again ‘’I’m not ‘jealous as you say, but thank you I appreciate- … Michael, what are you doing? Don’t stroke me the-eh….’’ Moving his hand around on his handbrake, to hear Kitt make small growl sounds made him giggle, ‘’ahh pal’’ he patted him ‘’you’re one of a kind’’ he leaned down to kiss the wheel.

-Embla Kristin Slinning Karlsen, 18.

**Author's Note:**

> So i started to re-watch Knight Rider, and i remembered this... piece of *shit* i mean, art :)  
> so i posted this originally on DeviantArt on Mars 15, 2013, 1:43:03 AM.  
> Ofc it had to be written at night >w<''


End file.
